Treatment of hypertrophic scars and keloids is time consuming, expensive, and has few consistently successful approaches. Hypertrophic scars and keloids are often treated with intralesional injection, pressure therapy, or excision. Unfortunately, these treatment modalities are invasive, painful, or inconvenient, and often unsuccessful. Silicone gel sheeting has been used successfully in the treatment of scarring, but the dressings can be difficult to affix and are associated with local side effects and cosmetic deficiencies that negatively impact compliance and patient satisfaction. The goal of this project is to demonstrate the feasibility of using a novel film forming technology as an alternative to silicone sheeting for the treatment of hypertrophic scars and keloids. This project offers an innovative polymer-based technology to overcome the limitations of silicone sheeting. The product is expected to be commercially successful based on its inherent low cost, ease of use, superior cosmetic attributes, and improved outcomes. The following specific aims will be pursued: Specific Aim 1. Formulate Coatings for the Treatment of Hypertrophic Scars and Keloids Specific Aim 2. Demonstrate Efficacy of Coatings in a Human Clinical Trial.